Wanted
by I.Think.Im.In.Wonderland
Summary: Looking him directly into his eyes biting her lip sexily. "Don't you want me sensei?" she breathed. SakuKaka.


Hello everyone I'm Cherry and this is my first ever Naruto story and first ever lemon, I hope you enjoy it :-)

Full Summery: Sakura is bet that she can get Kakashi to remove his mask willing- meaning so chakra induced strength, threats of violence or ripping it on in his sleep. So she goes for the only option left- seduce (coughrapecough) him, or will she because the one seduced?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; if I did then Sakura would more than likely look like a whore with all the man candy she would get.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

She peered from the shadows of the room, standing in front of the closed window, the full moon in the unbroken sky casting shadows on her face. His shirt thrown lazily on the floor along with his jounin vest, his headband folded and placed respectfully in between two framed photographs of his team; the familiar orange book resting on the desk in the corner of the room.

She picked it up, lazily skimming through the pages. She stopped, one page had a corner folded over, and the edges crinkled, more worn than the others. On the page a female stood looking strikingly familiar, her hair disarrayed, and a blush on her face biting her lip. Her clothes were slashed exposing the smooth skin of her chest. Above her head bubbles contained her speech. '_Don't you want me sensei?'_

The bed sheets rustled the man turned, his pants covered legs tangled in the sheets, his bear muscled chest exposed, mask in place.

'**Typical, he even sleeps with his mask on!' **Ranted inner Sakura; thoroughly disappointed.

'_You shouldn't be surprised_' Huffed Sakura _'I can not believe I'm doing this, how the hell did I let those idiots talk me into it!'_

'**you're the one who brought it up, besides what better way to test your skills than on your super sexy, chiselled abed, porn loving-'**

'_Alright, alright I get it! Gezze sometimes I'm embarrassed to have you in my head.'_

'**Sometimes your prudishness embarrasses me too, if I had my way we'd have WAY more fun' **Inner Sakura smirked. Sakura gave a soft snort.

'_If you had your way we'd have been arrested for raping every hot guy we saw'_

'**I'm offended by that! Its not rape if we both want it' **

'_oh shut up already!' _hissed Sakura.

Sakura had finished her seduction training some months ago, however had yet to practice on a… unsuspecting target. After a girlie night out and sleep over at her house with Hinata, Ten Ten and Ino, the pig came up with the ingenious idea of putting Sakura's skills to the test… and finally revealing what was under that Kami forsaken mask! Ino-pig had teased her, that she wouldn't have the guts to do it, being her ex-sensei and all, she would chicken out like the coward she was. Sakura had to prove she wasn't a coward that she had grown over the years; became a strong kunoichi. That her hands had the ability to pummel a man into the ground with her fists; or make him weak at the knees with her touches. Though not mature enough to put the petty rivalry with her oldest friend, and viral, to bed.

Speaking of beds.

She stepped closer, standing over her sensei- ex-sensei, she traced his features. She had to admit, if only to herself, that he was a handsome man, the scar across his eye added to his dangerous allure. For all his mask obscured most of his face she could still see the blissful expression only a deep sleep could give, she knew he had only just came back from a mission and knowing him he was likely to be injured, sore and exhausted.

Her gaze wandered down his masked neck down to his sculpted pecks, firm abs and biceps, all the way down to where the sheets pooled around his waste just under the band of his jounin pants. He was a god. Her eyes flitted over his scattered scars barely visible in the dim moonlight, to the bluish blemishes beginning to form on his skin. She saw his eye brows crease; he was beginning to sense her presence. He must have been really exhausted if he had slept this deep.

She bent her head and placed a chaste kiss on lower abdomen where the biggest bruise was beginning to form. Suddenly his eyes flew open, his hands grabbed her shoulders throwing her down beside him on the bed, pinning her. His senses were on high alert at the threat of danger. Mentally cursing himself for not noticing the intruder before.

"S-Sakura?" was all he was able to stutter out. He glared.

"Who the hell are you" he demanded. He figures dug into her shoulders mercilessly.

'_What is he talking about, he knows who we are'_

'**He thinks you're an enemy… or Naruto pulling another prank. Let's have some fun with this shall we'** Inner Sakura began listing the evil things they could do. Wrinkling her nose Sakura mentally shook her head, she had to focus.

Kakashi watched her expression twitching as her internal conversation raged, this person was good, they looked exactly like his ex student. Her hair was the same cherry pink; she wore her usual red shirt though they had done away with the medic skirt and adorned a pair of black shorts so tiny they could not be considered shorts any more. Her skin was creamy skin white in the moonlight filtering in through the window; he watched her muscled flexing as he dug his finger tips into her flesh.

"I'll ask you one last time. Who. Are. You?" He watched as the familiar wrinkle of her nose when she dismissed a thought. A wicked twinkle came into her sage colour eyes.

"Who do you want me to be?" she whispered huskily. He bit back a groan. His mouth becoming dry, he certainly did not expect that answer. He also did not expect what happened next either.

Chakra fused hands pushed brutally against his chest, hissing at the pain in his aching body he looked up to find the pink haired impostor straddling his waist, his hands bound above his head with chakra infused rope. He had no idea where she pulled that from.

Sakura's heart was fluttering wildly and her stomach was in turmoil. She was actually doing this, trying to seduce her ex-_sensei_ for crying out loud!

'_well its now or never'_ Sakura encouraged herself, shaking with nerves '_focus Sakura focus'_

'**yup don't let yourself get distracted by his hotness! Oooh I just wanna jump him right now, rip his clothes off and ravish him!'**

'_Not helping!' _ Sakura screeched to her inner.

'**Come on, I'm you, I know deep down you have the hot's for your precious sensei and using this as an excuse to ride his ass… err well-**'

Sakura silenced her inner; she had had enough of her for now. she sat back in her straddling position, enough to see his face and look into his eyes, biting her lip gently she looked though her lashes in to the face of her sensei. She held his gaze a moment longer than needed, she heard his breath hitch, and his eye flitted over her features. Leaning forward she let her chest brush against his slightly; putting her lips to his ear she let her gentle breathing caress his neck.

"I'm Sakura sensei, remember." She whispered and began training kisses down his neck. He gave a soft sigh when she gently nipped at his collar bone.

"Liar, Sakura wouldn't do something like this, especially to me" He could feel the blood leaving his brain, something wasn't right, this impostor was good, the copy was so close. Incredible. He took a deep breath. Even the sent was the same; surprisingly like cherry blossoms. Sweat, enticing, soft, his figures twitched wanting to run a finger from her lips, down the valley of her breasts all the way to her- _stop it, this isn't really her. Don't get carried away._ He mentally chinned himself. He was confident enough in himself to admit (only to himself though) that he had some stray fantasy's about his ex student, occasional wet dreams where he dreamed of her seducing him like this. This must be another dream then… that would explain it… her utter willingness, sultry words. No it feels too real.

"It's me Sensei, honest" she tipped her head up slightly from his pecks as she trailed kisses, looking up though her lashes she was the epitome of innocence. She grinned wickedly as her tongue slid out of her mouth the tip flicking at his exposed skin.

He hissed with pleasure, his eyes closing against his will. This was wrong, it was forbidden yet so delicious they way she was tempting and teasing him.

"What's your game then huh?" _keep cool Kakashi, if this is Sakura then there must be an underlining motive. She wouldn't be attracted to a dirty old man like you._ He stifled another groan as her finger tips skimmed down his stomach muscles she smirked at the way they jumped under her touch.

"I want to see you Kakashi" She stated bluntly. '**Smooth Sakura, smooth' **

"Oh, is that all. Hi" He gave his trademark eye crinkle to really make a point of his sarcasm. "now kindly get off of me."

"no. I want… I want to see your face" She whispered, her hot breath tingling against the wet path Sakura's open mouth kisses had left on his chest. He ground his teeth together in frustration, he wanted her so badly but he knew it was wrong, her soft body pressed up against his crotch so innocently was enough to make him dizzy but her sinful tongue was pushing him over the edge. Despite his self, he tipped his head back in pleasure as she took his nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the bud, if she kept this up his resolve wouldn't last much longer.

He had wanted her for a long time; he wasn't sure when his feelings changed from proud sensei to lusting after the pinkette. Flares of jealousy aroused him when he saw her with other men, it took all his self control not to beat Sai to death when ever he called her ugly, how could he say that, she was beautiful, a goddess among men. And a devil between the sheets if this was any indication. His hands fought against their restraints and his back arched into her mouth wanting more of her hot wet tongue.

"Sorry Sakura but that's just not going to happen." He deadpanned.

Sakura was so tempted. She had to focus all her attention to kissing those hard stiff muscles or else her hands would stray where they shouldn't. She could just reach up and snatch the mask off, there was nothing stopping her, however part of the deal was that it had to be voluntarily removed. But it didn't mean it still wasn't so deliciously tempting.

'**How are they going to know if he consented? We could just tell them he did.**' Teased her inner self, bouncing off the walls to be allowed to take the lead of there little actions.

'_Oh shut up would you! We can't do that to sensei, it he would never be able to trust us again, if he doesn't want us to see him I wont force him'_ Sakura chastised her inner and gave a wicked smirk as she heard his soft moans when she took his nipple into her mouth.

'**Then I guess we will just have to get him to beg us to remove it**' thousands of dirty images and situations flashed through Sakura's mind as Inner Sakura began working over time. Her legs clenched together in desire, causing her to grind into his crotch. A breathless moan escaped Kakashi's lips.

'**Gottcha**' biting her lip suggestively she crawled up his body touching all the creamy skin possible up so their noises touched; she fluttered her eyes careful not to look into his sharingan, panting against his lips. They were to mouth-wateringly close.

"Please Kakashi, I want to see you, _all_ of you" she said innocently but Kakashi saw the gleam in her eye that was far from innocent. She began kissing his cheek, trailing down his chin, back up around his lips.

He couldn't speak, his student- ex student- was flush against his body kissing him and declaring her want for his body. This was too much, she was teasing him and he loved every minute of it, the way his skin burned under her touch leaving delicious trails of fire in their wake. She could see his eyes squeezing shut in pleasure as she brushed her breast against his chest, his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra and her hardened nipples pressed against him. What he would give to be able to roll them between his fingers.

"No." he growled in frustration, he wanted her. Oh how he wanted to push her down and take her viciously with out guilt or caution. What she did next snapped that last of his sanity. Tilting her head up, just lips just a breath away from his own, looking him directly into his eyes biting her lip sexily.

"Don't you want me sensei?" she breathed. He thrashed against the restraints lips searching for hers desperate to claim them.

"ah ah ah, sen-sei" she drawled lazily nurseling his nose. "Mask first" placing light kisses around his lips, her fingers gently tugging, teasing the cloth of his mask.

"Stop playing around Sakura" Kakashi growled sexual frustration getting the better of him. How many times had he stared at that one page, it was his favourite, it was the carnation on all of his fantasy's. Part of him suspected jyraia had put it there on purpose and the other part was grateful. It was the only outlet he had had for the confusing feelings he had, which he knew he shouldn't. But too hear those same words from Sakura herself… damn it all! _I want her I want her morals be damned I want her! _

His body thrashed in the sheets twisting them around and eventually they ended up on the floor, his hips bucked against her trying in vain to get any advantage over her only to have her grind into him harder than before.

"Now now sensei you have to play nice or ill tie your legs up too" she taunted she rocked back, she could feel how hard he was already. His eyes rolled back and a groan escaped his mouth. Sakura grinned wickedly, he wasn't sure yet if he liked that wicked gleam she had, though it always followed by something good.

Leaning forward slowly she gave him a good view of her breasts as she pinched her nipples until they were hard enough to poke through her thin top, giving them one last squeeze closing her eyes and giving a breathy moan. Kakashi nearly came at the sight alone. Her hands continued on down her body tugging at her shirt she slowly began unbuttoning it teasing Kakashi with her slow pace, his eyes greedily taking in all the new flesh exposed. Leaving herself exposed Sakura dropped the clothing on the floor, Kakashi's eyes never left her chest and he licked his lips wanting desperately to take the pink buds into his mouth.

Leaning forward grazed her breasts along his sensitive skin; Kakashi arched into her in need, his cock pulsing and painfully hard. Shifting her body so she was in between his legs, she licked at the shell of his ear, nipping playfully on his lope she kissed and sucked her way down his body leaving her mark on the forming bruises. Her nails followed, scraping sensually down his skin. Kakashi gasped when he felt her tongue swirling around his belly button, dipping lower onto his pubic bone. Fingers skilfully worked at his pants, pulling them low enough for his manhood to spring free. She licked her lips suggestively.

"Are you going to show me your face _sensei_?" she purred running her nail lightly down his inner thigh, a low hiss escaped him and he squeezed his eyes shut. He hated being vulnerable but in this case it turned him on even more, but still Kakashi was nothing if not consistent and set in his ways.

"No." he panted pathetically. She grinned. This was more fun that she thought it would be, all her nervousness left her and she was determined to enjoy herself; after all how many times can someone make the great copy nin squirm under their touch?

Sakura hmm'ed lazily; running a finger up and down his length making his leg muscles twitch and a heat rise in the pit of his stomach. She swirled her finger tip around the head, playing with the slick pre cum. slowly she took the finger to her mouth and began sucking, savouring its salty taste. She smirked when she heard him growl her name, breathing heavily with lust.

"Yes, my sensei" she drawled huskily. She dipped her head taking his cock into her mouth. Kakashi moan something in audible lolling his head from side to side at the unexpected spike in pleasure. Bobbing her head up and down she enjoyed the load groans of encouragement. Pulling her head back she nipped at his foreskin earning a gasp and a violent buck of the man's hips, desperate to have the vixen's sinfully hot mouth back on his length.

Between heavy pants Sakura could hear him stuttering 'S-s-s- m-m-m' mentally giving herself a pat on the back for reducing the all mighty copy nin to stuttering mass.

"What's wrong Kakashi" she asked innocently as she kissed down his length, he in hailed sharply as her breath hit the trails of saliva on his cock making it tingle.

"S-S-Stop" he panted breathing heavily. He was on the verge of exploding soon; he could feel it in his core. He had been with many women over the years but none had teased and tortured him to this point. He loved it in a sadistic way.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good Kakashi?" she purred reaching down and massaging the sack beneath his length. Fighting full force against his restraints she held his body down with one chakra powered hand which the other began to stroke his manhood.

"Yes" he whispered. She wasn't sure whether that was an answer to her question or a reaction to touches.

"Be honest with your self _sen-sei_ do you really want me to stop?" her hand gripped the base of his penis and her tongue swirled his tip.

"N- No, d-don't stop" he panted trying to buck his hips.

"Will you remove your mask Kakashi?" she asked nibbling down the side of his length, sucking on his sacks.

"No" he growled in frustration. He needed to be inside her, he didn't like being denied what he wanted.

Sakura 'hummed' in response, the vibrations ripping though him, it was almost unbearable. She gripped the base so tight it was almost painful.

"Then I'm sorry Kakashi but I'm not leaving until I see your face, even if that means I have to torture you till can't take it any more. I got all the time in the world for such a worthy cause" she announced flippantly. Her little speech gave Kakashi time to collect his thoughts, to formulate a plan.

"Alright" he sighed "untie me and ill take off the mask" she looked at his suspiciously trying to gauge what brought on this sudden change of mind.

"Sakura I've had it" his eyes narrowed darkly "I want you. _**Now.**_' she hesitated and Kakashi gave her a warning growl. Taking a kunai from the window sill above the bed she snapped the ropes. In an instant he sprang forward pushing her backward, his hand gripping her wrists on either side of her head. Leaning forward he whispered authoritatively in her ear. "Close your eyes."

She submitted to his commands, closing her eyes slowly as a flutter of anticipation ripped through her. Feeling material against her face her eyes shot open. Nothing; she couldn't see anything. Damn him!

'**WHAT! How could you fall for such a cheap trick!" **ranted inner Sakura '**were were so close'** she whimpered.

'Why the hell didn't you warn me!' snapped Sakura

"**It was so obvious!" **inner Sakura face palmed.

She tried pulling her arms free to reach up and snatch the cloth away but she was held in place. Sure she could have used her chakra but technically that would be cheating, right?

'**Heh he might be into the whole struggling female kinda thing' **her inner wiggling eyebrows so thick and bushy they made the beautiful green beast jealous.

'_Oh bite me!' _snapped Sakura

'**Tell him that' sniggered her inner.**

"Sakura are you listening" demanded Kakashi. He was so stiff it was painful, it took everything he could muster not to just rip her clothes off and take her whether she wanted it or not, and the fact she was ignoring I'm after all the torture she put him through, well that was just plain rude.

"Am I boring you Sakura?" naked lips began leaving sweet chaste kisses along her shoulder. Her stomach fluttering as he began sucking on the thin flesh covering her jugular; trailing down to nip at her collar bone. Further down he travelled to her breasts, his free hand kneaded the soft creamy flesh while he took the nipple of the neglected breast into his mouth sucking gently. A breathless moan escaped Sakura who was now arching into the tormenting hand and mouth.

"I don't like being ignored _Sakura_" his hand roughly pinching her nipple earning a gasp of pain from his victim. "I'm going to make sure you give me your full attention." He bit down earning a shriek from the girl. Whimpering she withered under him, the weight of his strong body holding her in place.

"Please… sensei…"

"Hm? Please what my blossom?" He asked rolling the nipple between his fingers, enjoying the different noises he could get her to make.

"Your… your" she could barely think let alone construct a sentence, she couldn't believe she could be made to feel this way. She was by no means a virgin though most sex she had had was meaning less; no attachment just a means to an end. _This _however was amazing, even if she did feel slightly ashamed of how much she was enjoying his touches.

"My what? Hm? Come on spit it out" he teased; sensually running a hand down her body. Sakura whined at the loss of his hand.

"Face… want… your face" she finally moaned out as his figures drew lazy patterns on her inner thigh. Her legs automatically parted at the contact.

"Ahh I see. Alright then if that's what my Sakura wants." His lips came crashing into hers in desperate need to taste her; he licked at her bottom lip eager for entrance. She granted it and they began battling for dominance. She tasted so sweet; Kakashi didn't think he could ever get enough.

Slowly he released her hands, melting into the kiss. Her hands tangled into his hair tugging on it, his hands crept around to her back pulling her as close as he could. Their bodies became entwined, the heat, the scent, the softness of his body was driving her crazy, she wanted him so badly, and Sakura couldn't believe this amazing man could actually want her with her pink hair and huge forehead. She would be lying if she said she hadn't imagined what it would be like with her sensei; but why would a man so hot want her?

She tugged at his zipper. He tore at her shorts. With the clothes discarded he took hold of the back of her legs and pulled her into position on her back. Swiftly he thrust into her grunting at the warm slick entrance and how right it felt around his member. Sakura's nails dragged down his back when he began pounding into her, he make her feel full and completed, he was the perfect size for her body. Thos delicious allusive lips flittered kisses on her face and around her lips, they were soft but firm. She couldn't feel any buck teeth, just a slight 5 o'clock shadow forming.

She sucked at his bottom lip earning a load moan. He pulled out of her, swirled his tip around her entrance and along her clit, he could feel her leg muscles contracting with pleasure. With out warning he slammed into her again, the look of shocked pleasure and the nails on his back fuelled his desire to pound harder. Her breast bobbed up and down with the force of his thrusts.

"Mmm… harder… oh there…. Yes" he loved her breathless moans the way she bit her lip and her hips bucking against his to get as much of him inside her as possible.

"Say my name" He commanded flipping her over onto her hands and knees. She whimpered at the loss of cock, panting her tried bucking her hips into him. He held her in place; his hands on either side of her waist.

"Kakashi" she whined, wanting to feel him inside her. She yelped when he gave her a warning spank. Caressing where she slapped her ass, he inserted two fingers, curling his finger tips making her elbows buckle slightly with pleasure and her head thrown back.

"Is that anyway to talk to your teacher" he growled removing his fingers to spank her again. "With respect this time" tweaking her clit. Her pants were so load he wasn't sure if she could hear him any more. "**Say my name Sakura**" he growled in her ear and biting on her shoulder, then he sucked the blood way from the injured area in apology.

"s-s- Sensei!" her hips reared back against him as he rolled her clit. Kami he loved the delicious sounds she was making and they were all for him; that thought filled him with a strange feeling.

"Good Girl" He praised resting his tip at her entrance. "Do you want it?" he whispered huskily.

"Y- Yes" she moaned struggling. He spanked her harder this time gaining another yelp.

"Yes what" he snapped.

"Yes sensei" that was all he needed. Impaling her on his manhood he thrust into her like never before. He felt her walls begin to tighten around him.

"s-s-s Sensei!" she screamed as her reached her climax.

"Yeah babe… Fuck yeah… urgh!" he moaned as he felt his balls tighten spilling his seed into her. Flopping down next to each other they were panting heavily. As soon as Sakura caught her breath she ripped the cloth off, this turned out to be his headband that he blindfolded her with; for some reason this turned her on. Her eyes searched desperately for his face. She practically roared when she saw him. That Fucking mask was back in place! Her hands were practically clawing at him to get it off.

"Ah, ah, ah" his arms shot out cuddling her closer to him. "You have to earn it" she couldn't be sure, but she swore she saw him smirk as she flipped her over again. Sakura smirked. She had fallen for his seductive ways but that won't happen again, she had a plan for round two.

Hey okay that was my first Naruto one-shot and first ever lemon, I really hope it wasn't terrible, thanks so much for readying my story R&R!

Cherry xxx


End file.
